Séparés par la mort
by titepuce42
Summary: Une fic très triste, un des frères kaiba va mourir.lisez et lachez vos commentaires svp


**  
Séparés par la mort (1/3)**

Bien sur vous connaissez les frères Kaiba, mais avez-vous déjà imaginez l'un vivre sans l'autre? Si l'un des deux venait à mourir, que deviendrais l'autre... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'écris une histoire pareil je ne le sais pas moi même; découvrons le ensemble.  
Makuba avait le sommeil agité, il avait du mal à dormir; mais lorsqu'il regarda son réveil il étai déjà 9h30 du matin. il se leva; s'habilla et descendit. Mais lorsqu'il passa devant le bureau de son frère, la porte était entre ouverte, Makuba voulu rentré mais son frère se mit à crier:  
-J'AMAIS!!!!!! VOUS ENTENDEZ JAMAIS!!!!!! VOUS POUVEZ ME HARCELER PENDANT DES MOIS SA NE CHANGERA RIEN!!!!!!! JE NE CEDERAIS PAS!!!!  
Et il claqua violament le téléphone. Et il se rassit et se mit à réfléchir, Makuba ayant tout vu et entendu rentra et lui demanda:  
-Qu'es ce qui se passe Seto?  
Seto remarqua que Makuba était là et lui dit:  
-Rien...du tout...petit frère, sa voix tremblait, ne t'inquiète pas pour sa. Tu as bien dormit?  
-Oui merci, Makuba savait bien que son frère lui cachait queque chose et il finirait par trouver quoi, qui était-ce au téléphone? Pourquoi Seto était-il autant en colère? Il le découvrirait.  
Durant la journée seto remarqua que Makuba s'inquiétait, alors il lui dit:  
-Ecoutes Makuba, il n'y pas de quoi s'en faire, je t'assure, si tu veux on sort se soir, qu'en dit tu????  
Makuba releva la tête et lui répondit:  
-D'accord seto!  
Makuba lui sauta dessus, il était tellement heureux de revoir son frère sourir; mais peut être que Seto et Makuba n'auraient jamais dut sortir ce soir là...  
La soirée se passa très bien, vers 22heures30, ils prirent le chemin du retour le début commença en silence puis:  
-Seto?  
-Hum?  
-Qui était-ce ce matin au téléphone?  
-Personne Makuba oublies s'il te plaît!  
-Mais...  
-Pas de mais, OUBLIES!!!  
Makuba se tut et baissa la tête, il n'osa plus le regarder de peur de se faire disputer; lorsque tout à coup un homme s'approcha, il était vêtut de noir de la tte au pieds et il était masqué. Il s'approcha d'eux et prit la parole:  
-Enfin, je vous retrouve M.Kaiba, et vous allez, payez...  
Makuba se cacha derrière Seto, celui ci rétorqua:  
-Qui êtes vous?? Que voulez vous??? Laissez nous tranquilles!!!!  
L'homme masqué se mit à rire, d'un rire à vous glacé le sang:  
-Pauvre imbécile, je veux se que vous possèdez et je l'aurais, il sortit un revolver, il est chargé et je n'hésiterais pas à l'utiliser; donnez moi la Kaiba Corporation!! Tout de suite!!!  
-JAMAIS!!!! VOUS ETES FOUS!!!!!!!  
Seto prit Makuba dans ses bras et se mit à courir, il empruta une ruelle, mais elle était sans issus, il posa Makuba. l'homme masqué arriva, il se tenait à 20 mètres d'eux. Seto et Makuba se regardèrent; makuba baissa les yeux et pleura, Seto lui fit relever la tête et il le regarda dans les yeux; seto lui sourit et des larmes lui coulèrent sur ses joues, il chuchota à makuba:  
-Pardonnes moi petit frère je n'aurais jamais dut te mentir, je t'aime makuba.  
Makuba pleura de plus belle et l'homme tira deux balles, Seto poussa Makuba au derniers moment et reçu les deux balles en pleins thorax; Makuba se cogna la tête contre le mur et il perdit connaissance, l'homme partit et cria:  
-On se retrouvera jeune Kaiba!!!!  
Lelendemain, Makuba se reveilla à l'hopital, il avait un horrible mal de tête et avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, lorsqu'il fut totalement reveillé, il constata que Yugi et ses amis étaient autour du lit, Makuba se redressa et demanda:  
-Ou est Seto???? Il va bien???  
Tout le monde le regarda avec un regard triste, Sérénity et Téa avaient pleurées, c'est Téa qui commença à lui expliquer:  
-Ecoutes...ecoutes Makuba, sa voix tremblait, elle pleuriat, Seto est... Seto est...Oh!! makuba, elle fondit en larme.  
Makuba regarda autour de lui et il fondit en larmes à son tour, il aurait voulu hurler, frapper quelque chose; mais il ne put rien faire, il se mit à crier:  
-Non! Non, il ne peut pas être mort, NON!!!!!!  
Makuba pleura et pleura comme on avait jamais vu quelqu'un pleuré; Sérénity s'approcha de lui et le serra contre elle, elle lui dit entre deux sanglots:  
-C'était...c'était trop...tard...Makuba il n'aurait jamais guérit, je suis vraiment désolé il non pas retrouver celui qui lui a fait sa.  
Makuba n'en avait que faire il voulait voir son frère:  
-Laissez moi seul!!!  
Yugi rétorqua:  
-Non Makuba nous av...  
-DEHORS!!!! Il n'en pouvait plus, il pleurait tellement que tout devenait flou devant lui; les autres sortirent le laissant seul. Makuba alla s'habillé et il ouvrit violament la porte et s'enfuit à toutes jambes; téa cria:  
-Makuba revient!!!!!  
Il ne revint pas, pendant qu'il courait des souvenirs virent lui envahirent l'esprit.  
J'ai peur Seto. Ne t'inquiètes pas Makuba je serrais toujours là pour toi.  
Mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus là.  
Papa me manque. Je te promet de toujours veiller sur toi Makuba.  
Et aujourd'hui qui allait veiller sur lui?  
Seto je ne veux pas qu'ont soient séparés. Je te promets que sa n'arriveras jamais petit frère.  
Makuba arrêta sa course dans le parc ou Seto était venu lui dire qu'ils allaient devoir allés dans un orphelinat. Là il s'effondra dans l'herbe et s mit à pleure. Il ne pouvait se l'imaginer mort. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre? Makuba songea que maintenant il était vraiment orphelin. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il finit par s'endormir.  
Il ne se souvient pas comment il était rentré chez lui, mais il se réveilla dans son lit, Makuba prit la photo qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit: lui et Seto étaient dessus, ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. Il se mit de nouveau à pleurer, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte; Makuba se retourna dans son lit, il ne voulait voir personne, encore moins quelqu'un qui allait lui parler de son frère.  
-Je peux entrer? Téa se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte en guise de réponse Makuba peulra à nouveau,Téa s'assis sur le lit et elle caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de lui dire:  
-Je sui désolée Makuba mais la police est la, ils veulent te poser des questions.  
A SUIVRE...

**Séparés par la mort (2/3)**

-Je ne veux pas les voir!! Laisses moi tranquille!!  
-Makuba, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais tu dois y allé, si tu n'y vas pas pour toi; vas y pour Seto!!  
Makuba ne repondit rien, les larmes lui brulaient les yeux mais il se retint de pleuré; Téa lui prit doucement la main:  
-Vas y Makuba, s'il te plait.  
Makuba remarqua des larmes coulées sur ses joues, il se mit à pleurer lui aussi; ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras et Téa lui dit doucement:  
-Allé vient avec moi.  
Makuba se laissa enmené, il avait perdu toutes notions, il ressemblait à un cadavre; arrivé à la cuisine deux policiers étaient assis autour de la table avec Yugi et Joey; Yugi dit:  
-Nous vous laissons seuls.  
Et tous sortir, laissant Makuba seul avec ses deux policiers, Makuba aurait voulu fuir, mais il n'en trouva pas la force.  
-Viens t'assoire, lui dit un deux policier, alors ecoutes je sais que tu n'as pas envis de parler de sa mais il faut que tu nous reraconte exactement se qui s'est passé cette nuit là.  
Makuba commença son réçit, mais au fur et à mesur qu'il avançait Makuba pleurait de plus en plus; jusqu'a ce qu'il s'éffondra sur la table.  
-Sa va tu peux t'arrêté, bon es ce que ton frère avait des enemis?  
Makuba reponda d'une voix à peine audible:  
-N...Non...  
-Bon alors tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui à pu vous attaquer cette nuit là?  
Makuba au bord du désespoir se leva brusquement et se mit à crier:  
-NON!! JE N'EN S'EST RIEN!!!!! LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE!!!! Il s'enfuiya de la cuisine à toutes jambes avant d'allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Là il s'étenda sur le lit, il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller; et il pleura. Il en avait assez, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquil.  
On frappa à la porte; Makuba ne bougea pas.  
-Makuba, ouvres s'il te plait, ils sont partis. Téa avait beau être gentille sa ne changeait, rien il ne répondit pas. Maintenant, il éprouvait la même chose que lorsque son père mouru...  
Makuba resta ainsi enfermé pendant 3 jours, sans manger, sans boir, sans voir personne; jusqu'au moment ou:  
-Sa ne peux plus durer! Joey était le premier à s'énerver suite à cette situation, il faut qu'il sorte de là! Sinon il va mourrir lui aussi! A ces mots Téa pleura et Sérénity aussi, elles n'aimaient pas voir Joey dans un etat pareil.  
-Joey, tu as raison, dit tristement Yugi, il a besoins d'aide; mais que faire il est enfermé?  
Joey réfléchissait, quand soudain il s'écria:  
-On défonce la porte et on le fais sortir!!!  
-Bien pensé, répondit Tristant, pour une fois!  
Joey ne repondit rien et tous montèrent vers la chambre.  
-Tristant tu m'aide d'accord!  
-Pas de problème!  
Et ils commencèrent à enfoncer la porte; lorseque celi fut ouverte qu'elle affreux spectacle s'offraient à eux:  
Makuba était pale comme du marbre, il tremblait; Téa s'approcha de lui, elle lui mit une couverture sur le dos. Elle lui caressa le dos, elle demanda aux autres:  
-Joey, va chercher un verre d'eau; Yugi toi va chercher une autre couverture.  
Tous sortir, ils voulaient les laissée seul; Makuba commença à dire:  
-Je...voulais..rester avec toi...juste avec toi...  
Téa lui coupa la parole et lui cria dessus:  
-Mais qu'es ce que tu as dans la tête!!! Tu veux te tuer toi aussi!!! au fur et à mesur qu'elle criait son étreinte se resserait et elle pleurait de plus en plus, je tiens à toi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi aussi!!!  
Makuba s'éffondra sur elle, des larmes chaudes coulèrent sur les jambes de Téa, peu à peu elle se radoussit, avant de lui dire:  
-Excuses moi, il fallait que sa sorte; si je suis là surtout s'est parce que...  
-Qu'es ce qu'il ya???  
-L'enterrement est demain.  
Sur ces mots elle partit le laissant seul, Makuba n'avait qu'une idée en tête:  
Partir loins d'içi!!  
A suivre... 

**Séparés par la mort (3/3)**

Makuba se sentait tellement mal qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire, avait il envis d'allé à l'enterrement? Devait il y allé? il ne savait plus, il avait tellement souffert lorsque son père c'était fait enterré qu'il décida de ne pas y allé! Il prit quelque affaires et sortie en douce; personne ne le vit sortir et il partis le plus loins qu'il pouvait, mais ou allait il????

Pendant ce temps, les autres venaient de s'apercevoir que Makuba était partis.  
-Il n'a pas put aller bien loin, on le retrouvera.  
-Mais Joey, il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi, tout est ma faute, j'ai dus lui faire de la peine...  
Yugi lui coupa la parole:  
-Tu n'y es pour rien Téa, on va le retrouver; personne n'aurais une idée de l'endroit ou il aurait put aller??  
Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir, lorseque Yugi prit la parole:  
-Je sais! Il m'a dis une fois ou il allait quand il était triste...  
Tout les autres:  
-OU!!!!  
-Et deux secondes il a dit qu'il allait sur une colline.  
Joey le regarda les yeux ébahient  
-Et s'est tout, Yugi tu sais seulment le nombre de collines qu'il y a içi!! on le retrouvera jamais!!  
-Attends il a dis que d'en haut on voyait le lac.  
-Le parc de la montagne.  
-Tu es sur Téa?  
-Certaine allons y!!!

Pendant ce temps Makuba, lui était seul au bord du lac, il vit son reflet dans l'eau; il remarqua ses joues gonflées ses yeux rouges. Il s'allongea façe au ciel, il regarda les étoiles, il se souvint des soirs ou il venait avec Seto regarder les étoiles içi; mais aujourd'hui il était tout seul; le faite de penser à son frère le fit pleurer.  
Pendant ce temps les autres arrivèrent au parc.  
-Bon on va se séparés, le parc est pas immense on va vite le retrouver!  
-J'espère Joey.  
-T'inquiètes pas petite soeur. Allé a plus tard!  
Sur ces mots tout le monde partis dans des directions différentes, c'est Téa qui le trouva, elle lui mit sa veste sur le dos, alla chercher les autres.  
-On doit lui dire pour...  
-Chut!! Laissons le dormir.  
Joey le prit dans ses bras et tous partirent.

Le lendemain, Makuba pleura lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ont l'avait ramené chez lui; mais tous arrivèrent dans sa chambre, yugi lui dit:  
-Il faut...que tu te prépare Makuba, on part dans...une heure  
-Je ne vient pas!  
Tous ensemble:  
-QUOI!!!!  
-Oui je ne vient pas, je sais se que s'est j'ai déjà enduré tout sa quand mon père est mort je ne tient pas à recommencer.  
-Mais Makuba, s'est ton frère; il aurait fait pareil pour toi!!  
Makuba ne répondit rien. Sérénity prit la parole:  
-Ont saient que s'est dur Makuba et ont saient aussi se que toi et ton frère vous aviez endurés avant mais, tu dois y allé pour lui.  
Makuba pleura de nouveau:  
-Mais je..je..ne pourrais jamais!!! Il s'éffondra sur le lit, Sérénity le serra contre elle.  
-Je lui dit ou pas???  
Makuba se releva d'un coup:  
-Me dire quoi????? Joey dit moi!!!!  
-Eh bien...la police a appellée ce matin, ils ont attrappés celui qui...enfin voilà et il s'avère quand faite, d'après se qu'il leurs a dit, qu'il y ait eu un accrochage entre lui et ton frère; Mayioki, c'est son nom; était employé a la Kaibacorp et il voulait la société depuis bien longtemps. Mais un jour il s'est introduit dans le bureau de Seto pour voler, le mot de passe qui ouvre tout le réseau informatique. Manque de chance ton frère arriva et il le licencia.  
Voilà l'histoire et ensuite il le harcelait au téléphone...en faite il voulait vous tuer tout les deux mais il...  
-C'est bon Joey, il a compris.  
Makuba resta muet, son esprit se vida de toutes pensées; jamais il ne s'étaient jamais senti aussi seul.  
-Bon, eh bien, il va falloir y allé.  
Makuba réponda d'une voix à peine audible:  
-je sais, mais je veux pas.  
Téa se mit façe à lui et lui fit redresser la tête:  
-Saches une chose Makuba, on serra toujours là, on te laissera pas tombé, les amis s'est fais pour sa tu sait.  
-bien, je suppose que je n'ais plus le choix, je dois venir?  
Tout le monde hocha la tête. Makuba alla se changer, et il partirent.

Durant le trajet qui séparait sa maison de l'église, il revit toute sa petite enfance (eh oui s'est encore un enfant), les meilleurs moment comme les pires; s'est Téa qui le tira de ses réveries:  
-On y est Makuba.  
Bon je coupe içi l'épisode!!!! A suivre!!!

**  
Séparés par la mort (3/3) 2**

Ils se rendirent tous au cimetière là Makuba eu des nausées lorsqu'il vit le cerceuil, il était si mal qu'il avait envit de vomir. Il n'écouta rien de se que raconta le curé, il n'en n'avait que faire; il ne se rendait même plus compte qu'il pleurait; finalement au bord du désespoir il s'enfuit à toutes jambes n'écoutant pas les cris désespérés des autres.  
Il s'arrêta sur une petite colline, il s'allongea sous un arbre et en silence se rappela de nombreuses choses.  
Makuba se souvint du jour ou Seto lui dit:  
-Tu es la seule personne au monde que j'ai dans mon coeur et tu es le seul qui est capable de me rendre heureux.  
-C'est vrai??? Oh! Seto, Makuba lui sauta dessus et Seto le serra très fort contre lui; jamais plus Makuba ne pourrait vivre une telle chose, jamais...  
Makuba se souvint aussi du jour ou Seto dit à Yugi:  
-Merci d'avoir sauvé Makuba il représente tout pour moi.  
Et lorsqu'il s'était battu en duel façe à Noah, seto aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le sauver.  
Mais il n'y avait pas seulment cela, lorsque Makuba avait peur, Seto était là, il lui disait toujours:  
-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là.  
Lorsque Makuba était triste, Seto lui disait:  
-Ne pleures pas je suis là.  
Makuba, pensa à toute les choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à son frère.  
**My big brother, you whom I always loved like my father; why me leashes you only?  
**_Mon grand frère, toi que j'ai toujours aimé comme mon père; pourquoi me laisses tu seul?  
_**Seto, I never forget even if icy, it is not serious, it is because I love you. **  
_Seto, je ne t'oublirais jamais, même si je pleure, ce n'est pas grave, c'est parce que je t'aime._  
**You who raised me, you who liked me, it is time that I say to you, that you are for me  
**_Toi qui m'a élevé, toi qui m'a aimé, il est temps que je te dise, ce que tu es pour moi._  
**for me you are the best big brother of the world, but why oh; why me leashes you only? **  
_pour moi tu es le meilleur grand frère du monde, mais pourquoi oh; pourquoi me laisses tu seul?_  
**only while thinking of his words, I cry; but it is not serious, it is because I love you. **  
_rien qu'en pensant à ses mots, je pleure; mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est parce que je t'aime.  
_**now will join other bank, do not forget me, me I love you forever. **  
_maintenant va rejoindre l'autre rive, ne m'oublies pas, moi je t'aime à jamais._  
Makuba se releva d'un bond et couru jusqu'au cimetière, arrivé là bas tout le monde se tourna vers lui; mais personne ne dit rien. Makuba lui s'approcha, en fesant attention de ne pas regarder la tombe; et il leur dis:  
-C'...c'est mieux pour lui, il...ne..souffre plus... il sera mieux...il...  
Il s'effondra, Téa s'approcha de lui et le serra contre elle, elle lui dit:  
-C'est courageux se que tu viens de dire Makuba, mais il faut que tu saches que...  
Les autres lui coupèrent la parole:  
-Ont sera toujours là pour toi.  
Makuba pleura mais il souriait.  
-Bon, on va y allé.  
Makuba laissa les autres partir devant, puis il prit une rose blanche et la deposa sur la tombe. Là il resta à regarde pendant 5 minutes avant de partir. Mais il promit de ne jamais l'oublier, il se dit que Seto maintenant était un souvenir un rêve, mais moi je dis les rêves sont eternel!

The End. 


End file.
